Column separation processes are commonly used in chemical analysis for purposes of e.g., identification of one or more analytes of interest. In general, a vacuum is drawn on a column containing a certain resin. A sample is placed in the column. One or more washes may be applied to the sample in the column. One or more liquid reagents may also be added to the column. The vacuum pulls the liquids through the resin in the column. Different components in the sample are then retained in the resin differently and may separate from each other as they are pulled through the column. These differences allow the analyte of interest to be captured and selectively removed from the resin. The liquids pulled through the column are collected and disposed.
Where the column is used to perform radiochemical separations, the radiological worker is required to perform multiple steps manipulating radioactive materials in difficult environments. For example, conventionally a resin containing column must be connected to a collection reservoir and assembled within a vacuum box. The column is loaded with a radioactive sample and treated with various washes and reagents while a vacuum pulls the reagent through the resin. Once the separation is complete, the vacuum box containing the column is disassembled, the captured liquid in the collection reservoir is disposed, the collection reservoir is replaced, the column is replaced, and the container is reassembled. Each of these steps can increase the risk of exposure and contamination of the worker to the radiological materials.
Accordingly, a device and method of use that minimizes a worker's exposure to one or more dangerous components during separation processes would be useful. Such a device that can be readily manufactured would also be useful. Such a device that had a relatively small and stable footprint would be particularly beneficial.